Su primer beso
by angeli caduti
Summary: Mi primer historia. por favor no sean tan duros conmigo, lamento mis errores de ortografía.
1. Chapter 1

Esta serie no es mía es de bisco hatori es mí primer fanfictíon es un one shot por favor espero que les solo la historia es la mía lamento mi mal ortografia.

EL BESO

En la mansión hitachiin en el cuarto de los gemelos

kaoru estoy aburrido-dijo hikaru

hikaru ya bajaremos a comer algo traquilo-dijo kaoru

pasado unos minutos tocaron la puerta de su habitancion las gemelas sirvientas

joven kaoru joven hikaru ya esta la cena dijeron y se marcharon

vamos a comer-dijo kaoru

vamos-dijo hikaru

bajando las escaleras kaoru tropezó en las escaleras hikaru agarradole para que no callera

kaoru estas bien-dijo kaoru

kaoru sonrojado por estar tan cerca de su hermano

kaoru esta bien –dijo hikaru

hikaru levantado el mentol viendo lo sonrojado que estaba

kaoru separadose de su hermano con tan delicadeza hikaru agarradole la mano para bajar las escaleras kaoru miradolo solo le dedica una sonrisa bajando las escaleras caminado para el comedor

hikaru –dijo kaoru

que pasa ototo –dijo hikaru


	2. parte 2

Gracias por sus comentarios gracias por tu comentario amamitha lo siento por no terminarlo pero me quitaron la computadora así que aquí está la segunda parte. A y les dire que yo no soy fan se hikaruxharuhi y kaoruxharuhi.

-parte 2: el beso

e..t..t..o hikaru te gustaría ir a ver una película en el cuarto-dijo kaoru

Si kaoru pero ahora termina de comer –dijo hikaru

Terminado de comer hikaru y kaoru subieron las escaleras al entra al cuarto hikaru encendió el televiso tirándose en la cama

Kaoru no te acostara conmigo para ver la película –dijo hikaru

Ehh hikaru mejor no –dijo kaoru

Kaoru si tú fuiste el que me dijo que viéramos la película –dijo hikaru

Hikaru parándose encaminándose en donde está su hermanito que se vía quedado en la mitad del camino de el cuarto hikaru mirándolo agarrándolo de de cintura y levantándole el mentol kaoru esta sonrojado por lo que avía hecho su hermano

Hi..ka…ru -dijo kaoru

Quédate quieto kaoru –dijo hikaru

Hikaru dándole un beso a su hermanito kaoru estaba sonrojado hikaru alejándose despacio de ese beso mirando a kaoru que estaba como un tomate

Hi…k…a…ruuu - dijo kaoru

Kaoru no te gusto ese beso –dijo hikaru

Kaoru poniéndose aun mas rojo de lo que estaba lo que le pasaba en la mente era ese beso era para corresponder a mis sentimiento o es solo porque él quería hacerlo

Hikaru te puedo hacer una pregunta – dijo kaoru

Si pregúntame lo quiera- dijo hikaru

¿Qué sientes por haruhi? –dijo kaoru

Nada de lo que siento por ti a ella solo la veo como una amiga – dijo hikaru

¡Pero porque la dejaste entrar a ella a nuestro mundo ! –dijo kaoru

Porque ella acido la única persona que ha podido distinguir –dijo hikaru

Per**o** tú pasa más tiempo con ella me has dejando a mi solo -dijo kaoru

Lo siento kaoru – dijo hikaru

Kaoru collendo de rodillas sus ojos estaba reteniendo lagrimas hikaru abrasándolo

Kaoru lo siento pero tú me gustas no en forma fraternal si no otro modo kaoru y yo se que tu me odiaras por estos sentimientos –dijo hikaru

Kaoru abriendo los ojos mirándolo

Hikaru yo te quiero de otra manera te quiero de otra forma yo te quiero – dijo kaoru

Hikaru abrazándolo más fuerte levantándole el mentol dándole un apasionado beso delineándole sus labios para que su lengua pudiera pasar conociendo esa boca que antes era prohibida se parándose por falta de aire hikaru comenzando a meter mano en su camiseta

h..i..ka..ruu… espera por favor -dijo kaoru

kaoru ya no puedo –dijo hikaru

por favor hikaru onegaiiii hikaruu por favor oooonegaii - dijo kaoru

Ya kaoru no voy hacer nada hasta que te calmes – dijo hikaru

arigato nii-chan - dijo kaoru

Cargándolo como princesa acostándose los dos en la cama kaoru se tocaba los labios con su pulgar sonrojase sabiendo que su hermano vía correspondido hikaru acariciando sus cabellos

Hikaru -le dijo koaoru

Que pasa kaoru – dijo hikaru

Te quiero mucho – le dijo kaoru

En ese momento hikaru hizo un movimiento para que kaoru terminara de bajo de el kaoru sonrojado ya que sabía en que iba a terminar eso

Gomen nasai kaoru –le dijo hikaru

Dándole un beso apasionado

¿continuara?'


End file.
